playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Sinclair
General Addison Sinclair is a Fashionista student at Hollywood University and the first member of Your Character's Entourage in Hollywood U. She first appears in the Tutorial Quests. Addison's Backstory Addison started Hollywood University as a Movie Star, but switched majors after the scandal involving her secret relationship with Brian Ratzik. Her mother is sick with an unnamed illness and may not have long to live. She originally wanted to be a Movie Star because that had been her mother's dream, which she'd put aside to support the family, and she still has not told her mother about her switch in majors. She usually tries not to mention her past, and when she does, she explains it briefly and cryptically..... Appearance Addison has long, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes and olive skin tone. She wears an exclusive version of the Level 25 Female Fashionista outfit. She wears dark purple-black eyeliner and red lipstick. Personality and Characteristics Addison seems to be the type of person who is always there for Your Character and cares about her feelings, while being a kind person to others herself. In-Game Description Every entourage needs a classic girl-next-door fashionista, and Addison is the perfect bestie by your side! A sweetheart to her very core. Addison's enthusiasm is contagious. Oh, and did we mention she's starting her own fashion line? Character Relationships Bianca Stone Addison used to be good friends with Bianca and her entourage, but they dropped her after the Brian Ratzik incident. Brian Ratzik Addison used to be involved with Brian Ratzik. He'd told her he was going to break up with his wife, but when his wife found out about the affair, he blamed Addison for "seducing" him. After that, Addison was kicked out of his movie. Ethan Blake Ethan is not only Addison's agent, but also one of her closest friends. Photos Addison_fullbody.png‎|Addison's full normal outfit Ballerina Addison.png|"Ballerina Addison," one of Addison's Makeover outfits Midnight Addison.png|"Midnight Addison," one of Addison's Makeover outfits Red_Carpet_Addison.jpg|"Red Carpet Addison", one of Addison's Makeover outfits Sneakpeakhwulisayellowhair.png|Lisa, Ethan and Addison in the sneak peek picture of Hollywood U Addison Charmingly Chic.png|Addison wearing the Charmingly Chic outfit for Earth Day Addison_Sinclaire.jpg|Addison in a Fashionista Pose Addi_logo.png|Addison's clothing line's logo Addi Ad.png|Some of Addison's Designs ZombieAddison.jpg|Addison as a zombie (In the quest Fear 101) 12194826 1170815196266201 8718169828563323539 o.jpg|Addison's movie promo poster for Halloween Countdown Addison_Sinclair.png|Addison's appearance in 'Choices' Fun Facts and Trivia * Addison is a former Movie Star, but quit after her incident with Brian Ratzik. * She shares the same last name as Kara Sinclair and her brother from 'High School Story', another Pixelberry game, and a few fans who have asked Pixelberry have been told that a relationship between the two characters may be revealed soon. In an AMA, Pixelberry writers confirmed that they are not related. * Addison's outfit is currently exclusive to herself. * If MC completes the quest Addison Couture, she'll unlock a special section of the clothing store filled with Addison's designs. * Addison, along with Ethan, also appears in another Pixelberry game called ‘Choices’ in a story called ‘Red Carpet Diaries.’ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Datable Characters Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fashionista Type Category:Students Category:Adults